1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bidirectional tendon terminator and, more particularly, to a bidirectional tendon terminator for a robotic hand that is compact enough to fit in a very small space and strong enough for various applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Dexterous robot systems are known in the art that perform a variety of functions. A dexterous robot system typically includes a robotic arm having a robotic hand with fingers and related joints that operate to grasp an object or part for a particular application. In one dexterous robot system design, tendons are employed to actuate the fingers where the tendons are coupled to the finger joints. The actuators that actuate the tendons to move the fingers are typically positioned within the forearm area of the robotic arm. Tendons extend from the actuators to the finger joints, where they are attached. Typically, it takes two tendons to actuate a single joint of the finger, one tendon to close the finger and another tendon to open the finger.
The tendons that are used to actuate a finger in a dexterous robotic system of this type need to be attached to the finger by a suitable attachment device that is strong enough for a particular application and small enough to easily fit in the finger.